A toddler is curious. Curiosity can solve problems. One problem a toddler may encounter is a gated barrier intended to keep him or her out of the kitchen or at the top of a staircase.
A toddler can stand but, by definition, is not so tall. It may be difficult for the toddler to see both sides of a gated barrier. It may be difficult for the toddler to reach by hand or access both sides of the gated barrier at the same time.
All toddlers are ambidextrous. However, a toddler does not have a third hand or a fourth hand.
A toddler has all of the time in the world. He or she can be patient.
A toddler is observant.
A toddler is a copyist. He or she can copy what he or she observes.
An adult rushes. He or she has little time.
An adult has a relatively large hand that is strong.
An adult can use his or her thumb and first finger of one hand well in combination.